Nutritional support can be administered to the patients in need of it, e.g., enterally or parenterally (e.g., by a process called total parenteral nutrition). Both enteral and parenteral formulas generally include carbohydrates, lipids, proteins, fiber, and/or vitamins and minerals, depending on the needs of a patient. Parenteral formulas may include other additives, such as heparin, H2 blocker etc. The sources of lipids used in parenteral formulas are generally bovine milk, soy, safflower oil, olive oil, and fish oil.